


We stand to lose a lot

by Bebraveforever27



Category: Naruto
Genre: A match made in heaven?, Both of them are men, Don't know, Forbidden Love, Good-bye kisses, I figured out the name for this crack/rare/but mostly crack pairing, Indra doesn't want Tobirama to go, Indra is a nobleman, Indra is stubborn, It is...IndraTobi, M/M, More like forbidden romance, Or a match made in hell?, See the forbiddenness yet?, Set during the Heian Period, So is Tobirama, There is a lot to lose if they are discovered, Tobirama doesn't want to go either but he has to, Tobirama is of the working class, Which One?, Who Knows?, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, au!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebraveforever27/pseuds/Bebraveforever27
Summary: If they were caught, they stand to lose a good deal. Their reputations. Everyone's respect. Perhaps ever their lives.Because theirs was a world where intimate relationships between men where not allow. Even more so when they are of two different social castes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read the first part and to those who gave me kudos on it and to those who bookmarked it and to those who commented...I thank you.
> 
> AU! Indra is eighteen and Tobirama is fifteen. Set during the Heian Period.  
> There is no chakra in this AU. No chakra means no shinobi. 
> 
> There is no smut in this one.

Tobirama woke up with a groan. He sat up, hissing as he did so. Indra had been rougher than he had first thought and he couldn't help but hope that he wasn't injured down there. He didn't want to have to see a healer and explain _why_ that area was injured. No. Because then somebody would _know_.

Which could _not_ happen. Which could _never_ happen.

One glance towards the window told him that it was still night--perhaps one or two o'clock. Normally he never woke so early, but perhaps it was a good thing that he did--he might be able to return home without getting caught and before his brothers woke up.

To be honest, he didn't want to leave Indra but if he stayed they would get caught and the consequences could be severe...for _both_ of them.

Sighing, he pulled the blankets off of himself and attempted to stand up, only for a hand to wrap around his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't go," the older boy--no, the _young man_ \--whispered. Tobirama was startled. He had thought him still asleep.

"I have to," he replies gently. Indra's grip tightened a bit

. "I know, but, please, just stay a little longer," the other murmured. "Just a little longer."

"I can't," he said. "I have to go. If I stay, I'll be seen and then questions will be asked and then everyone will _know_."

"I don't care," Indra growled. "I don't care if everyone finds out. I don't want you to go...ever."

Tobirama had to swallow his shock. "Saying you don't care is the same as saying you don't care if your family _kills_ me for this."

Indra recoiled as if struck. "No! No! Don't ever think that, Tobirama! I do care! I'm just...I'm just so weary of hiding."

"As am I," Tobirama admitted once he got over his shock. "But we stand to lose a great deal if we don't remain cautious."

"Then I say we lose it," Indra said. "Keep our lives, but lose everything else. As long as you are with me, nothing else matters."

"You don't mean that," Tobirama frowned. "You don't mean that, Indra."

"I do though," the other insisted. "I don't _care_ about _titles_ or...or _birth rights_. _That doesn't matter!_ Do you understand? It _doesn't matter_ to me!"

"You are speaking without thought," Tobirama explained gently.

"I am not," was Indra's retort.

"You are a man of eighteen winters--you should be thinking with _sense_ , not _rashness_."

Indra scowled but said nothing as he sat up and wrapped the white-haired boy in his arms, pulling him to his chest. Tobirama suppressed a blush as he fought to get free.

"Let me go, Indra!" he growled.

"No," was Indra's response. "I'm not letting you go...not now, not ever."

"You have to! If my family wakes up before I'm there, in my bed, questions will be asked!" Tobirama kept struggling.

"I don't care. You can come up with an excuse for why you weren't in bed," Indra murmured.

"You are being childish!" the younger struggled to keep his voice at a low volume. Tobirama wasn't angry, not really--not if he were honest with himself. He just wanted Indra to listen to reason.

At last, the younger got free and he pushed the elder away gently once he did. Indra scowled.

"Listen to me, you idiot!" Tobirama snapped, not caring that he just disrespected a man who was practically _royalty_. "If we are caught, you can lose _everything_! Your birthright, your title, your social standing, hell _even your reputation!_ And what do _I_ have to lose, you wonder? _My life!_ And if I _don't_ lose that, then I will lose _my_ reputation and be made a _social outcast_! We would lose everyone's respect! _I_ would lose my family's respect! And you would lose yours!"

Indra said nothing in response, choosing instead to think over his lover's words. He understood what the younger was saying and, reluctant though he was to admit it it, knew that he was right. If they were discovered...there was a lot at stake and did he really want to see Tobirama hurt in such a way? No. No he did not.

In fact...if he _truly_ cared about his lover then he would have ended things right there and then. If he _truly_ cared, he would not have gotten involved with the white-haired boy at all. But...he did and he didn't end it. He couldn't. Indra was in too deep. Indra had started caring. If the younger died because of _him_ , because of his _selfishness_...then Indra's heart will undoubtedly die with him.

"You're right, as much as I hate to say it," Indra said at last. "You're absolutely right. I can't...I _won't_ do that to you. I don't want you to go...but I'd rather this remain secret than waking up to someone holding a sword to your throat."

Tobirama gave him an amused stare. "I think you'd wake up to me without a head," he said coolly.

"Please don't say things like that," the elder repressed a shudder. Turning to the younger, Indra said, softly, "I will see you when morning comes."

"You will. That is...if my father doesn't work me like a pack mule and keep me busy throughout the morning."

"Before you go...can I...can I give a kiss?" Indra cursed himself for his request, for his hesitance. "Nevermind. Just--" He was cut off by a pair of soft, lips.

Though startled, Indra closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it.

"Farewell," Tobirama muttered when they broke apart. He left without another word. "Farewell," Indra said long after the white-haired boy left. Though it didn't really _feel_ like a farewell because he'll see his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. The long awaited second part of my IndraTobi one-shots. I'm sorry it took so long to update it. I had a bit of writers block with these one-shots and I've been busy with my **IndAshu Drabbles**.
> 
> So how was this one-shot? Good? Bad? Let me know in a comment and on where and how I can improve!


End file.
